Sky/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= In-Series SkyRedFUniformS5.png|With his new hairstyle in Season 5. Stock Arts ~Sky Specialist~.jpg Red Fountain Sky Winx Club.jpg |-|Linphea= Original CS.png Stock Arts Sky89.png Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 4 CS.png Season 5 293106 462205857152905 412423141 n.jpg Season 6 Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren & Nex S6 Trailer.png Sky & Thoren & Nex S6 Trailer 2.png Sky S6 Trailer.png Sky S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer 2.png Sky & Thoren S6 Trailer 3.png |-|Season 1= SkyS1.jpg SpecialistsKnutBloomStella - WCEp101.png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 3.jpg IMG 3460.PNG IMG 3463.PNG IMG 3478.PNG FairyandHeroDancing.jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104.png Timmy, Riven, Sky - Episode 104 (3).jpg RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (4).jpg Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Sky and Riiven tied up.png Specialists - WCEp104(1).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 4.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png Specialists - WCEp104(2).png Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (7).jpg Specialists - WCEp104(4).png Specialists - WCEp104(5).png Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png RivenSky - WCEp107(2).png RivenSky - WCEp107(3).png 1.jpg Specialists - WCEp107(1).png RivenSkyBrandon - WCEp107.png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png Specialists - WCEp107(3).png Sky107.jpg RivenSky - WCEp107(4).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png BrandonSkyRiven - WCEp108(1).png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 8.jpg Episode 109 5.png Riven leaves.png Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 10.jpg capture_002_14062015_202535_379.png Winx Club - Episode 112 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (3).jpg|The girl Sky has to marry. Winx Club - Episode 117 (4).jpg|Sky is advised by Timmy to tell Bloom everything about Diaspro or he will risk losing her. Snapshot - Episode 117.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (10).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Diaspro 1.jpg Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (13).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122.jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (4).jpg 24.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (3).jpg 1x24-SkyBloom.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (6).jpg SkyBIkerEp125.png Winx Club - Episode 125 Mistake 4.jpg 2-7-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 9.jpg |-|Season 2= Bloom & Sky Season 2 ep 1.jpg BloomSkyWCEp201.png 203-mistake-aisha.png IMG 3086.jpg WCEp206 Mistake 3.png WCEp206 (1).png WCEp207(9).png WCEp207 Mistake 4.png Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (6).jpg Dragon's Flame Healing - Episode 210.jpg Bloom reviving Sky.png 2x10-Bloom and Sky.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h41m03s74.jpg WCEp214 (4).jpg Aky tied up.png WCEp214 Mistake (2).jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg BrandonSkyFireDanceOutfit - WCEp215.png SkySki - WCEp220.png BlSkStMuSkiSweater - WCEp220.png WCEp220(7).png SkyCampingOutfit - WCEp221.png WCEp221Mistake(4).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp224(3).png Bloom . Sky.jpg Bloom&Sky - Ep226.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg |-|Season 3= Bal princessi 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 302 (12).jpg 304-flora-mistake.png WCEp307(2).png WCEp308Mistake.png Bloom & Sky Season 3 ep 8.jpg WCEp308(2).png WCEp308(3).png SkyRoyalAttire - WCEp308.png Diaspro - Episode 308.jpg Diaspro - Episode 308 (2).jpg WCEp308(5).png Diaspro, Sky - Ep308 (1).jpg Diaspro - Episode 308 (4).jpg Diaspro - Episode 309.jpg DiasproSkySamara - WCEp309.png ErendorDiasproSkySamara - WCEp309.png DiasproSky - WCEp309(1).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(2).png IMG 3128.jpg Diaspro - Episode 309 (3).jpg Diaspro - WCEp309(7).png Diaspro - WCEp309(8).png Diaspro - WCEp309(9).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(3).png DiasproSky - WCEp309(4).png WCEp309(2).png SkyGroom - WCEp309.png Diaspro Commanding.png Mark of Valtor on Sky.jpg|Mark of Valtor on Sky's shoulder. WCEp309Mistake(1).png WCEp314(2).png Timmy(wSky)SateliteEmotionalSensorySuit - WCEp315.png ~Bloom and Sky Kiss~.jpg l b501affc.jpg TecnaOS.jpg SkyOmegaSuit - WCEp317.png SkyScouting - WCEp318.png WCEp319(3).png WCEp321Mistake(1).png WCEp321Mistake(2).png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h10m11s185.jpg WCEp321Mistake(5).png WCEp321Mistake(6).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png ~Stormy and Darcy Conquer Sky~.jpg SkyAerialBSWCEp325.png Ep325(1).png Helia Uniform S2 S3.jpg |-|Season 4= IMG 2899.JPG 4042.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 2.jpg Ep402(4).png Royalseal - Ep404.png Untitled7.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 4.jpg Untitled5.png Brandon, Helia, Sky, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h01m21s233.jpg WCEp406Mistake(1).png Sky season 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg TimmyCivS4.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 8.jpg IMG 4454.jpg Bright heart.png WCEp411Mistake5.png WCEp411(7).png Super prism 412.png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 13.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 15.jpg Ep416Mistake(2).png Sky 1.jpg SpecialistsFruttiEp416.png Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg SkyGuy-Skyhappy.jpg SkyGuy-Skynormal.jpg Brandon nice picture.jpg SkyGuy-Skyangry.jpg Sky and Brandn tied up.png Sky tied up with brandon.png WCEp420Mistake(4).png Winx and guys.jpg w fDSJAevqg.jpg youloveit ru blum skajj.jpg Se ci.PNG SpecialistsDateEp422.png Yeshhhha.PNG Ep424Mistake(2).jpg DeadNabu.jpeg Ep424Mistake(5).jpg winx-4-25-01109310-14-43.jpg Ep426Mistake(2).png SkyS4.jpg |-|Season 5= 08n.jpg Specialists - Ep501(2).png Bloom & Sky S5E1 (1).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E1 (2).jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg Sky pendant.jpg WinxSpecialists - Ep501(1).png WinxSpecialists - Ep501(2).png Ep502Mistake(1).png Sky and bloom.png Bloom2.jpg Ep503.png 527555 513511085343201 1740837158 n.jpg Krystal's flowers.jpg Krystal, Sky, Bloom - Episode 504 (1).jpg Krystal and Sky Ep5.PNG Krystal, Sky - Episode 504 (1).jpg Krystal, Bloom, Sky - Episode 506 (1).jpg Together Forever.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-04 18-51-52-215.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 506 (1).jpg DiasproSkyEp506(1).png DiasproSkyEp506(2).png Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (2).jpg 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (3).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (4).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (5).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (7).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E8 (8).jpg Bs1.jpg Bloom Harmonix & Sky.jpeg Bloom and Sky S5.jpeg Bloom kisses Sky.jpeg Sky's Pink Gem.jpg tumblr_inline_mmunhh2f1k1rm5ms5.jpg Ep512(2).png capture 002 14062015 215713 682.png Pendant of Eraklyon - Episode 512.png 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 516 (1).jpg Domino's council.jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 (8).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg Krystal, Sky, Diaspro, Oritel, Erendor - Episode 518 (1).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg Council of Sovereigns - Episode 519 (1).jpg Kingoritel.jpg BcrdCUECMAAQ3p6.jpg-large.jpg SkyDiasproEp519(1).png SkyDiasproEp519(2).png Images-20.jpeg Dfgre.jpg SkyDiasproEp519(3).png SkyDiasproEp519(4).png SkyDiasproEp519(5).png SkyDiasproEp519(6).png Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.43.18.png Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.53.54.png Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520.jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 520 (2).jpg 19227332 426695171043130 7468287596133613568 n.jpg Kingerendorwithskyandbloom.jpg Bloom and Sky reconcile.jpg Bloom et Sky 21.jpg Bloom & Sky S5E22 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S5E22 (3).jpg Erendor renounces Diaspro's position.png Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Episode 524 (2).jpg Sky k.png |-|Season 6= Bloom & Sky S6E1 (1).jpg 005 a.jpg Bloom & Sky Kiss Attempt S6E1.jpg BloomSky.jpg Episode 606 (5).png Bloom & Sky S6E6 (2).jpg Bloom & Sky S6E6 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h34m04s170.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m20s87.png Bloom & Sky S6E6 (17).jpg Bloom & Sky S6E6 (18).jpg Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png B & S EP18.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 6 ep 24.jpg DXvim1qk0dw.jpg MVh7fthmOpY.jpg NQsvHK10mEM.jpg Specialiststrained.jpg Riven 3.jpg Riven 2.jpg S6E07.3.png Live-tweet-1.png Capture 007 26062015 175030 422.png Capture 002 26062015 133443 655.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h02m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m44s56.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m12s242.png Protection of wave 606.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h14m02s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m26s149.png |-|Season 7= Bloom and sky kissing.png Bloom and sky 516613.png Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Freedom's enchantment 3.png Bloom and sky season 7 by assassins creed1999-d97q3gd.png 29.10.2016 - 1.png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Bloom & Sky - Ep725.jpg Bloom&SkyS7E25 2.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 3.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 4.jpeg Bloom & Sky S7E25.jpg 13 0.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m35s398.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m41s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m37s375.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m51s049.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m14s043.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m35s251.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m41s425.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m53s592.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m09s157.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m13s152.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m20s583.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m42s185.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m52s845.png vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h11m56s972.png 18811999_1950738888495332_5342202497404502016_n.jpg 19932733_985843884886096_8993069409337606144_n.jpg 17818764_320934744976240_5204735665299783680_n.jpg 16465437_2200309423526902_8711204140358828032_n.jpg Fza5QLyEGOo.jpg 49633385_1376942542442177_9033740627437519759_n.jpg Sky S7.png |-|Season 8= S8 specialists.png Sky S8E1.png HNSTB Space S8E1.png SpecialistsSeason8.png Mark of Valtor 802.png Sky S8E4.png SkyS8DateSuit+KikoKnut.png Winx 804 Mistake.png NHSB Space Attire.png Sky Royal S8E5.png Sky Royal Full S8E5.png BHTNS Casual S8E10.png Sky Date S8E12.png EP13 Song.png Diaspro Mission Atiire.png Morphix Bubble 819 (3).png Morphix Bubble 819 (2).png Light Shield 819 (1).png Light Shield 819 (2).png If You Trust Me.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending 400px-Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h01m21s233.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella, Bloom, Knut, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg SkyNick.png Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Images (22.jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= BloomSky - Sp2(1).png RivenvsSkySp2.jpg 371533 100001598853577 672208923 s.jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (1).jpg TimmySp2(7).png|Sky is advised by Timmy to tell Diaspro he does not love her. Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky - Revenge of the Trix.jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg RiBrSk - Sp2(1).png Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg Diaspro - Revenge of the Trix (8).jpg Diaspro Revealing the Truth.png Sky, Diaspro - Special 2 (4).jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBl - Sp3(2).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(1).png KnutSkBrStBlRi - Sp3(2).png SkyBloom - Sp3(1).png Images (33.jpg SkyBikerNick.png Images (44.jpg SkyBloom - Sp3(3).png SkyBloom - Sp3(2).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= BloomSchool Start (Nick).jpeg BloomSkySp4.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Season-2-Episode-25-The-Ultimate-Power-Couple-the-winx-club-22370559-320-240.jpg SkyBloomSp4.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= y_07c0f5ee.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-04h11m36s193.jpg BLOOM E SKY.jpg y_ad92b6fa.jpg y_418f6c34.jpg Lostkingdom.jpg Bloom_Sky.jpg Bloom and Sky SLK.jpg |-|Magical Adventure= 1166 735.jpg Bloom_and_Sky_Avram.jpg Image_1_(16).jpg Image 2 (131).jpg |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Bloom & Sky Movie 3.jpg 19424891_680344455481978_3316693850436665344_n.jpg YD8OxItJq2g.jpg ZvfgKANwAFQ.jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 The Boys from Red Fountain.png I Ragazzi di Fonterossa.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM16.jpg Season 2 WCM23.jpg Return of the Trix Girls.png Witch Love.png The Return of Princess Diaspro.png Season 3 The Loyalty Game.png Suspicion and Deceit.png The Knights of the Star.png Season 4 Magix On Ice (Comic).jpg Poison.png Ski Break.png Love and Duty.png Needless Courage.png WCM79.png Conflicts of the Heart.png WCM101.png Season 6 WCM123.jpg Season 7 WCM143.jpg WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! Season 8 WCM189.png|Issue 189: The Dance Contest |-|Season 1= Screenshot 1568.png|"Brandon" notifying Faragonda of their early arrival in The Secrets of Alfea. Screenshot 1569.png|"Brandon" and Bloom noticing each other from across the room. The Secrets of Alfea (5).jpg|The budding relationship between Bloom and "Brandon." Bloom_&_Sky's_Initial_Meeting.png|Bloom recounting her initial meeting with "Brandon" at the dance in The Boys from Red Fountain. Early_Reunion.png|Bloom and "Brandon" meeting up again. Furious_Sky.png|"Brandon" being left behind as "Prince Sky" takes Stella out for a joyride. Apology.png|"Brandon" apologizing for unintentionally offending Bloom. The Boys of Red Fountain (6).jpg|"Prince Sky" and "Brandon" fighting off Hunting Trolls. The Boys of Red Fountain (8).jpg|The pair being warned of assassination attempts. The Specialists' Arrival.png|The Specialists arriving per Stella's distress call in A Friend for Bloom. Comic 4 (4).jpg|The Specialists preparing to apprehend the Hunting Troll. Prisoner of the Dark (3).jpg|"Brandon" looking for Bloom with Musa and Flora in Prisoner of the Dark. Unfounded_Jealousy.png|"Brandon" expressing his skepticisms over Bloom working at the White Horse in The Swamp Monster. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix coming across the Specialists. Bad Ankle Icy.png|"Brandon" checking Icy's injured ankle. Warning_Signals.png|"Prince Sky" and "Brandon" trying to warn the Winx of the monster's presence. Leading_the_Charge.png|"Brandon" leading the charge against the monster of Black Mud Swamp. Caught_in_the_Storm.png|Everyone caught in the sudden storm. Putting_Bloom_First.png|"Brandon" leading Bloom to safety. Putting_Bloom_First_(2).png|"Brandon" giving Bloom his cloak to keep warm. The Swamp Monster (7).jpg|The couple reconciles. Rescued_by_Codatorta.png|The two being rescued by Codatorta. Grand_Entrance.png|"Brandon" making his grand entrance in Heart of a Fairy. Lacking_in_Skill.png|Bloom questioning his inability to use a hammer. Asking_for_Bandaids.png|"Brandon" asking for a bandaid after getting a splinter. Bandaid!.png|Bloom tending to the splinter. Diary_Image_(Sky).png|Bloom's diary showing an image of "Brandon," revealing that he knows of Bloom's crush on him in A Job for Bloom. I9 Specialists.png|The Specialists preparing to accompany some Alfea Fairies into the ancient section of the school's libraries. JfBp43.png|All of Bloom's friends surprising her at the White Horse, making it their new hangout. Diaspro's Defeat.png|"Brandon" approaching a defeated Diaspro in The Revelation. Royal Truth.png|Diaspro revealing "Brandon" to Prince Sky, the real heir to the royal throne and her fiancée. Lake_Mission_Prep.png|Sky, Brandon and Timmy making testing their submarine. Bloom_Lashes_Out.png|Bloom lashing out at Sky, refusing to listen to him. Bloom's_Disbelief.png|Sky's failed attempt at getting Bloom to trust him again. Lingering_Tension_(Bloom_Sky).png|Stella noticing the lingering tension between Bloom and Sky. Leaving_because_of_Him?.png|Stella suspecting that Bloom's decision to leave is because of Sky's lies. Specialist_Rescue_(I11).png|Brandon and Sky rush in to cover the girls as they make their escape in Dragon's Flame. Filling_Them_In.png|Sky filling the Winx in on what happened to Red Fountain. Screenshot_1592.png|Sky insisting that Bloom isn't at fault for the Trix's own evil. Specialist_Pitch-In.png|Sky and Brandon volunteering to accompany Bloom to Cloud Tower. Screenshot_1594.png|Knut leading the group to the secret tunnels. Screenshot_1595.png|Sky accusing Tiven of wasting time at Cloud Tower with his "little witch," Darcy. Screenshot_1640.png|Knut accidentally leading the group to Cloud Tower's garbage chute in Magic Battle. Screenshot_1348.png|A cloaked man rescuing the gang from the Queen Scarablat. Screenshot_1641.png|Sky and Brandon praising Riven on applying survival skills to real life. Screenshot_1642.png|Sky volunteering to act as the Griffin's defense while everyone escapes. Screenshot_1648.png|Sky being lent Griffin's specialized wind rider and suiting up with Bloom to keep the Army of Darkness at bay. Screenshot_1643.png|Zooming past multiple soldiers now that everyone has evacuated Cloud Tower. Screenshot_1644.png|Sky checking on Bloom after the crash. Screenshot_1645.png|Being left in confusion as Bloom heads for Lake Roccaluce for an unexplainable reason. Screenshot_1646.png|Sky being ambushed in Magix City. Screenshot_1647.png|Sky being rescued by a familiar fire fairy. Moonlight2.png|Sky and Bloom's kiss after the Trix's defeat in Moonlight. Screenshot_1650.png|Bloom and Sky greeting each other. Screenshot_1649.png|The group making their way to a nearby village. Screenshot_1651.png|Sky asking the village's mayor where Crystal Lake is and unintentionally scaring him in the process. Screenshot_1652.png|Everyone leaving the village now that the atmosphere has turned hostile. Screenshot_1653.png|Everyone getting caught in a sudden hailstorm. Screenshot_1654.png|Sky, Flora and Bloom struggling to pull Timmy and Tecna back up to safety. Moonlightp23.png|Karel helping the group pull their friends to safety. Screenshot_1655.png|Karel leading the group to his cottage. Screenshot_1656.png|Sky and Bloom cuddling by the fire discussing their futures. Screenshot_1657.png|Sky thanking Karel for letting them stay as Karel gives them directions to Crystal Lake. Screenshot_1658.png|The group finally finds Crystal Lake. Screenshot_1659.png|Wolves preparing to attack, driven mad by the intense moonlight. Screenshot_1660.png|The Specialists prepare to fend the wolves off as the Winx escape. Mitril Introductions.png|Being introduced to Mitril in Alone Against Everybody. Specialists v. Mitril's Crew.png|The Specialists and Mitril's crew getting ready to fight. Seeing the Girls Off.png|The Specialists walking the Winx (sans Musa) to their bus stop. AAEp23.png|The Specialists surrounded by mysterious attackers! Evidence Pointing to Mitril.png|Sky pointing out the badge's connection to Mitril. Dragon Capture.png|Sky and Brandon excited to see a dragon being captured in Dragon's Land. Parental Visit.png|Sky's parents making their arrival to the party commemorating Red Fountain's reopening. Diaspro's Arrival.png|Samara revealing that Diaspro and her parents came with them. Diasky Interactions.png|Diaspro getting clingy with Sky, much to his discomfort. Engagement Reminder.png|Sky venting his true feelings about his engagement to Diaspro to his mother, Samara, only to be reminded of its political importance. Dragon's Land (2).jpg|Samara reasoning with Sky over the happiness of their people and his duties as royalty. Diasky Dance.png|Sky being honest with Diaspro. Left in the Dust.png|Sky leaving Diaspro for a chance to talk to Bloom. Skloom Dance.png|Sky explaining his situation to Bloom as they dance. Situational Proposal.png|Sky explaining that his parents would change their minds about Bloom now that she's the famous fairy who took down the Trix. Diaskloom.png|Diaspro trying to tug Sky away from Bloom, who became offended by Sky's claims of only being able to be with her now that she's famous. Bloom and Diaspro Spotted.png|Sky spotting Bloom and Diaspro being hunted by chamalions. Dragon's Land (6).jpg|Sky being indecisive over who to save. Saved by Everyone Else.png|Everyone else rushing to Bloom and Diaspro's rescue as Sky stands devastated over his indecisiveness. Sky's Sudden Appearance.png|King Nobody assuming Sky's appearance as he charms Bloom in King Nobody. True Feelings (Sky).png|"Sky" telling Bloom of his true feelings as the two embrace. |-|Season 2= TGoBp14.png|Bloom pondering about her current situation with Sky and Diaspro in The Ghost of Balmoral. Screenshot_1741.png|Bloom and Sky sharing a kiss in Bloom's dream in The Guardian of Dreams. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Winx and Specialists being confronted by the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. MotLp23.png|The Winx and Specialists visit the Pixies. Screenshot_1743.png|Sky welcoming Shilly's group much to Stella's annoyance. MotLp43.png|Saving Brandon and Shilly. Screenshot_1742.png|Sky playing a guitar by the campfire in An Evil Wind. Screenshot_1746.png|Everyone hanging out in front of the TradeMagix Co. building in The Shaab Stone. Riven's Accusations.png|Sky shooting down Riven's claims of Helia only getting the role of commander due to his relation to Saladin. Disagreeing Riven.png|Sky trying to talk Riven out of being reckless. Screenshot_1744.png|The group trying to figure out how many of Belizarius' men are in the area as they wait for backup. Screenshot_1745.png|Sky demanding that Helia tell Saladin that Riven's at fault for allowing Lothar to make off with the Shaab Stone. |-|Season 3= CS.png |-|Season 4= H+D War Report.png Comic 79 (1).jpg Comic 79 (4).jpg Comic 79 (5).jpg Screenshot 1966.png Comic 79 (6).jpg Screenshot 2086.png Fiery Shield(I100).png Screenshot 2084.png |-|Season 6= CS.png |-|Season 7= CS.png Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= IMG 2172.JPG The specialists.png Fighting scene cut.png Specialists Concept Art.png |-|Facebook= Images Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg Happy National Donut Day (USA June 3, 2016).jpg |-|Instagram= WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Bloom Summer Afternoon Activity - Sky (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Specialists S4 Casual.jpg Specialists S4 Work.jpg Sky S4 Casual.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love1.jpg AllWinxSpecialists Love2.jpg BloomSkyLove1.jpg BloomSkyLove2.jpg Official Website Sky - Click & Play - Title Card.jpg Bloom Moodboard 1.png Bloom Moodboard 2.png |-|Others= Specials Sky-the-winx-club-11245177-300-284.jpg Untitled22.jpg Untitled9.jpg Untitled8.jpg Sky Character Icon.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= Sky Winx Club.png SkyWinx Club.gif BloomsSky.jpg Bloom and Sky.jpg |-|Season 4= Sky Civilian S4 - Stock Art.jpg |-|Season 5= Sky.png |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Sky